Total Drama World Tour
Total Drama World Tour is the third season of''' Total Drama''' in Our TDR Wiki role play canon. PLEASE DON'T EDIT ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE WITHOUT ASKING OMGitsGARRET, BatmanTDI, or GODuncan FIRST; THANK YOU! Overview Fifteen previous contestants compete in challenges all over the world. Contestants safe from elimination are awarded barf bags full of airline-issued peanuts, continuing the tradition of edible safety items. When a contestant is eliminated, they must take the Drop of Shame voluntarily or someone will have to force them off of the plane. In the end, someone will be given the title of king or queen of Total Drama World Tour and be awarded $1,000,000. Summary During the events of Celebirty Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, all of the contestants from the first two seasons went to great lengths to prevent being labeled as "has-beens," and being replaced by Chris' new reality concept: Total Drama Dirtbags. Ultimately, after proving themselves through nearly catastrophic means, Chris rescues a group of fifteen cast-mates to join him on a journey around the world in the third season while ten cast-mates have to stay in an Aftermath area and watch there friends compete in challenges full of drama. Traveling around on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, the cast participates in new challenges in various countries on six continents with all new drama and challenges awaiting them. Split into three seperate teams after the first challenge, the teams work to achieve immunity, as well as first-class to their next destination. The losing team is then forced to attend a ceremony, where one member is forced to take the Drop of Shame from the plane to wherever they land. The lucky contestant who outlasts the rest of the contestants wins $1,000,000! Main Antagonists Courtney and Heather are once again our main atagonists, they both have caused some eliminations, they have backstabbed and clawed their way through the game, and both merged Characters There are Fifteen teenage contestants in Total Drama World Tour, plus the host of the show: Chris McLean. Chef Hatchet, the plane's pilot, chef, and co-host of the show is also returning. There are aswell ten non-competing castmates who are part of the peanut gallery in the Aftermath episode's and the season finale. *Beth, Blaineley, DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Sierra, and Trent have all appeared in two episodes so far. Episodes There is a total of twenty-four episodes of Total Drama World Tour, including the Season Special. Elimination This is the process in Total Drama World Tour in which a contestant is eliminated; initially, the team that lost the most recent challenge, unless the last challenge happenes to be a reward challenge, would vote for a contestant and the one with the most votes against them would be voted off. Since the teams will eventually merge, all the contestants will soon begin to vote for each other and only the challenge winner will receive immuniy. In a certian challenge, a contestant might be automatically eliminated without any votes if they lost a challenge after the merge. IN: This player wasn't on the winning team, or the losing team. WIN: This player was on the winning Team. OUT: This Contestant was eliminated in this episode. IN: This player survived elimination this episode. LOW: This player got the final barf bag. IN: This team lost the challenge but was safe from elimination due to a reward challenge instead. 1.Izzy jumped out of plane before the final barf-bag was given Category:Seasons